Flowers on the Precipice
by Elementsofmine
Summary: On a twisted ride through child 'psycho-logy, a young youth finds himself questioning his love for a killer and whether his motives for killing his mother were understandable, even when the end brings deaths to everyone he knows and loves. Ch.3 up!
1. The Broken Gate

**Notes: **If this isn't jumping right in, I don't know what is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Anna Freaks.

_I am a girl who did no wrong.  
I walked this side of Jesus when I could.  
I kept an angel in my apron pocket.  
I do not think it did me any good._

_Gregory Maguire_

* * *

_Who is this girl who's been in my dreams since childhood? She's standing in a blood covered room and…_

**Fabel; 01 **

o

o

o

Pant…pant…

I've got to finish burying this.

Everything. I've got to bury everything. It must not haunt me any longer.

It'll all be over.

Myself in my mind's eye, lying on the cold kitchen tiles. My back slides up a little as the blood drips onto the floor. My mother, with her knife positioned on my stomach, pressing into me. Pressing into the knife. Hollowed eyes.

'Inu…' she says. 'My Inu darling.'

The smell of blood is terrible.

I've got to finish burying this...this…thing.

Behind the apartment, the earth is soft after many rains. The grass pulls up easily. It will grow back easily. Perfect. All that's left of my mother now is one, white creamy arm. Beautiful, even in death. A china doll, pulled asunder by some greedy child.

"This isn't as good a place to bury things as you may think."

Damn. Someone behind me. I don't want to kill anymore, but if I have to…

A girl stands behind me. Classily adorned in slimming jacket and leather skirt, she grins. Does she not see…?

"You wanna bury that? I'll help. First tip of the day for you, no burying within a five mile radius of your residence. The guys at Interpol will find it in three days flat."

Damn. Should've thought of that. Mind's becoming erratic. Must bury, must hide. No one must know! I grab my iron shovel and swing it over my head, sorry already.

I don't want to kill anyone. I never did! Honest, I promise yo-

Omph. Dammit, the girl's fast. Her kick nails me straight in the side, making me hunch over like some damn dog. I lose grip of the shovel and it sails away. What on earth does this girl plan on doing? Scrambling all over the grass now. I never was much of a fighter. Another kick in the neck, now a punch across the face. I lay still, arms raised in defeat.

"…I'll cover all the traces."

Her wide-eyed smile scares me. Cat-eyed, Cheshire smiles all around. Frighteningly beautiful.

Gods, I'm in love with her already.

o

o

o

The alarm beeped happily, disturbing the morning silence. A groan arose from the bed, and a squinting youth tumbled out.

"Ugh…gotta go to school."

Within minutes, he had showered and dressed. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, the teen's eyes lazily flicked up and down his reflection.

Nothing in his appearance gave signs of murder.

Walking down the stairs, he ignored the blood splattered walls and raised his arm in greeting when he reached the kitchen.

"Ohayo…Can't you turn off the alarm once in a while? I can wake up by myself."

The woman inside set down her chopping knife, seemingly unaware of the mess she was making. Blood dripped not only from her carving board, but from her face as well. When she laughed, red liquid shot out to splash noisily against the kitchen tiles.

"Well," she laughed, oblivious to the blood pooling in her eye sockets, "Today is the day of the Sun Dance, isn't it? I wonder if you could be a good boy 'til eight o'clock? 'Cause I won't be back 'til then."

"Uhm…" Inuyasha replied, thinking already of how he would have to scrub for hours to clean the sticky red fluid. "'Kay."

"Who are you talking to?"

Suddenly, everything disappeared. His mother, the blood… Turning slightly, Inuyasha blinked, giving a tiny shake of his head to scatter his silver bangs. Sitting at the table with one hand propped under her chin was the girl from yesterday.

Inuyasha did a double-take. "Eh…you…where…?"

The girl followed his gaze to the kitchen stove. "Over here? I don't see anything." Looking back, she broke into a knowing grin. "Oh, your mother. She's in this bag."

She pointedly looked at a small cloth bag that was leaking human juices onto the kitchen table.

Smoke filled the room as Inuyasha realized the girl was smoking. Breathing out heavily, she leaned back in her chair and giggled.

"I've smashed out all her teeth, rasped off her fingernails, and crushed her face too. It was fun, she kept looking at me until the end." Here she cocked her head. "The traces are in here, shredded and mixed with the everyday trash. All that's left is for you to take it out."

Inuyasha stared at her. Beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead.

Waving her cigarette, the girl stopped smiling to look at him seriously. "You need more sleep, you look absolutely terrible."

The cloth bag leaked a little more.

Inuyasha walked calmly to the kitchen sink and threw up.

The girl sat quietly and waited for the coughing to subside. When Inuyasha was done, he turned on the sink faucet and tried not to look at the contents of his stomach being swirled down the sinkhole.

"Who…Who are you?"

"I just dropped by. You volunteered to give me board. Am I not pleasant?"

Inuyasha grimly wiped his mouth. "That's a lie! How the hell are you? Why are you…" he swallowed, "…helping me? Are you also like me? Are you a…"

He let the sentence hang, but both of them heard the missing word in the air between them.

_Are you a murderer?_

Taking her cigarette, the girl smashed it aggressively into the table. A warning. Inuyasha was reminded of a panther.

_Don't pry into my business._

Smiling her Cheshire smile, she wagged her finger teasingly at him.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

Inuyasha took out the trash. When he came back in, she was still there.

Haltingly, he asked, "Don't you want to know why I killed my mother?"

She didn't answer him immediately. Instead, she went through his kitchen drawers until she found what she wanted. Taking the sponge, she wet it and began wiping down the table. When she was done, the table was clean enough for her reflection to show. She smiled.

"I think I can imagine."

o

o

o

Inuyasha sat down at his desk. Somewhere behind him, some girl complained about how her parents were too strict. Another panicked, intent on finishing her homework before the teacher arrived.

Inuyasha ignored them, and instead took out his novel from his backpack. However, try as he might, his eyes refused to take in the first sentence of the page.

'She says she can imagine…is she a murderer too? What does she want with me?'

Realizing he wouldn't be able to concentrate that day on his reading assignments, he felt inside his desk for his pencils to begin the day at school. His fingertips brushed over a foreign slip of paper. Inuyasha was very prideful of keeping his things neat and always tried to keep his desk organized. He did not recognize this piece of paper…

Taking out the small note, he unfolded it and felt his arms shake.

'**KILLER**'

o

o

o

Someone knows!

No one must know, no one must know.

_In the Spring of the 18th Year of the Kanei Era…_

Somebody! Somebody must've seen me!

_…the feudal lord Tadotoshi Hosokawa forbid Jinshi._

They must not know. They must not find out. I must not be caught.

_Abeya Ichiemon has…_

Somebody! The girl…she will know what to do.

_…committed suicide because of his family's honor._

She has to know what to do.

_Class, please take notes, as this may be on your test…_

Mother…won't you just go away?

o

o

o

Class is over. Thank god. I gotta get home.

"Hey!"

Damn. It's Ayame and Ryo. Ryo's a good friend, but we're not close. Ayame's cute, I guess, but now's not the time for talking.

"Hey, Kitagawa-sempai! Is there a student meeting today?"

Think of something to say, hurry! Don't act suspicious, nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong at all.

"Uhm…I don't have to go because today's Sunday. See you tomorrow, Ayame-chan."

I'm being watched by somebody. There's no time to stay, I've gotta get home. I just want to get out of here quickly, the faster the better.

o

o

o

Watching the silver-haired boy run off, the pair stood quietly in the school courtyard.

"That's odd," Ryo muttered. "Sempai…he looks so pale. Strange. Today's not even Sunday."

The girl, Ayame, looked away. "He must have something on his mind. He'll tell us when he's ready."

'Oh Inuyasha, am I nothing to you? Can't we be something more than just friends? I want you to tell me…everything.'

o

o

o

Panting, Inuyasha ran up the three flights of stairs to his apartment door. Feeling in his pocket for the key, he checked the lock first to make sure nobody had been in.

Yep, still locked.

'Click,' went the door as it swung open.

"I'm back!"

The apartment was dark. Hearing some scuffles further inside the apartment, Inuyasha took off his shoes and walked into the wood-paneled hallway in search of a light switch. The girl was most likely still in the house. Maybe he'd get her name today. It was uncomfortable, trying to get her attention when he couldn't even call her by a name. Just 'girl' or, 'Hey, you.'

Drip. Drip.

Inuyasha stopped walking and raised his arm in a greeting.

"Good afternoon…Mother."

"Welcome back, Inuyasha."

Her hand reached for his face, skin peeling away with the effort, blood blistering to the surface. Inuyasha felt his mouth open in a scream although no sound came out.

"What…do you feel alright?"

His mother disappeared. The blood that had been swirling around the wood paneling evaporated. The hand was still there, only now it was healthy and whole, and belonged to a fine-featured young girl.

"Inu-kun?"

"Ugh," the youth moaned, leaning back against the wall. "It's so creepy getting home in the dark. Why don't you turn on a light?"

She tossed her head as if lecturing a small child, stubborn and set in his silly ways. "Think about it smart ass, wouldn't it be suspicious if your light was on when you're supposed to be the only one living here? Until you get home from school, I won't use electricity or air conditioning.

"Or the TV," she added, gazing at the television set wistfully.

"Uh…sure," Inuyasha replied, shrugging his hands into his pockets. "Here, let's go into my bedroom. I have something a need to show you."

At a dirty glance from the girl, he immediately stiffened. "Not that personal!"

Laughing, the girl led the way through another hallway and a door.

'She must've gotten her bearings already,' Inuyasha thought. 'Jeez. I've never even given though to how long she's going to stay."

From in front, the girl called over her shoulder, "Take out the trash yet?"

"Uhm…yeah, sure."

She winked. "Good."

Inuyasha stopped, watching the sinuous figure twirl into his bedroom.

'When I see her face…I feel really calm.'

Remembering something, he ran after her,

"Hey! I never got your name!"

Inside his bedroom, the girl amused herself with a pinwheel. "No can do. As long as we're not partners, I can't tell you my name."

"Partners…? How?"

Giving the pinwheel another turn, both watched as the colors slowly blended together in a frenzy of activity.

"I am on one side of society," the girl replied calmly. "To put it simply, you're still between my side…and the other one. Now, what did you want to show me?"

Knowing the answer to his questions would still have to wait, Inuyasha fished around in his pocket. Finding the note that had been slipped inside his desk earlier, he threw it to the girl who caught it easily without even stopping her pinwheel.

"Today, this was put inside my desk at school."

The girl read it and shrugged. Reaching inside her coat, she took out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter. Looking between the cigarette and the note, she made a quick decision.

Inuyasha worked on his poker-face as he watched the girl eat the note. When she was done, she began smoking.

"This can mean several things, right?" she said, as though nothing had happened. "But shouldn't I remain quiet instead of helping you to find out the truth? Shouldn't my selflessness come to an end?"

"How do I know," he began slowly, "that you didn't withhold some evidence that could be used against me later? With all that you know, you could blackmail me easily."

The girl took another puff of her cigarette and blew wisps into the air. "I don't think you'll go to the other side with that."

The reflective silence that followed was broken by Inuyasha's watch.

"Ahh, it's time to go. Annoying…So annoying…"

He stepped out, but stopped when he heard the girl's voice behind him. While he couldn't see her face, he was sure she seemed amused.

"Wow, you're all cool again. I thought you'd be wavering between telling the police and killing yourself to end your own troubles."

Inuyasha laughed, a short, irritated sound that sparked curiosity in the girl.

"I'm an actor," he explained. "Or at least, my mother wanted me to be one. I don't know if I'll quit now, since she's dead and all." His tone became a little quieter. "I thought that there'd be a solution for everything if mother died. It was too much to ask for, apparently."

"It's not if you'll come with me."

"Come with you?" Unable to resist, Inuyasha traced his steps back into his room and gazed down at the slim girl seated on his bed.

"Wouldn't you like to come to my side of society?"

'She's using me,' Inuyasha thought disgusted. 'Her ways, her actions, everything's going inside my head. I'm in too deep to say no.'

"I need a partner," she continued. Her voice took on an almost melancholy undertone. "I've been alone for awhile now. I need…" She smiled. Inuyasha reflexively braced himself. Nothing this Cheshire cat-of-a-girl said would bother him now, he was too used to it.

…a parent killing assistant."

o

o

o

'Me…a parent-killing assistant?'

The fan was lifted, masking his eyes. The fan was lowered, showing his face. Lifted. Lowered. Lifted. Lowered. A flick. Now, all repeated.

Hide the emotions. Show them. Hide the emotions. Show them. Erase. Repeat.

"Your posture is bad."

Bowing regretfully (he hoped it looked that way, anyways), Inuyasha faced his teacher, an old woman of around sixty. She was seated at a small tea table and was dressed in a flowing kimono.

"Yes, a little," he admitted. "I've got things on my mind and I don't feel to wonderful."

"Take a rest for today, Inuyasha. Come back when you feel better."

"Thank you Miya-sempai."

Walking across the tatami mat-laid hallway, Inuyasha entered the shower room where he stripped and turned on the water. As the hot water came rushing down, he undid his ponytail that kept his hair out of the way.

'I should quit,' he thought. 'I never wanted to be an actor. The traditional arts are…well, too traditional for me. Mother can't hold me to her whims any longer.

'I want to go home soon. I want to see that girl again. If I don't agree, will she leave? I don't know how to put it. My feelings have cooled off. I think…I think I'll be able to act without regrets for the first time in my life.'

o

o

o

"I'm back!"

Well, at least now the lights were on. But where was the girl?

Slipping off his shoes, Inuyasha searched through the apartment. She couldn't have gone far. Her jacket was still there. Ugh, and so was her cigarette. She'd left it on his nightstand. It had burned a hole through the wood, but at least it hadn't started a fire. He disposed of it and looked out the window.

It had begun to rain.

o

o

o

Patter…patter…

Letting out a sigh, the girl closed her umbrella and gently set it by the entrance. Shaking off the rain from her hair, she quietly stepped into the school.

It was dark, and no one was there. Perfect.

Running through the catacombs and into a classroom, she crouched down next to a particularly tidy desk. Slipping her hand inside her coat pocket, she pulled out a note, identical to the one found earlier that day by the owner of the desk.

'Made it, and nobody's here. Now…'

Beat…beat…

Falling down hard in surprise and fear, the girl spun around to see the silhouette of another figure she had not noticed when walking in the room. Lightening flashed through the tall windows, and the figure was illuminated.

A pretty-looking girl with hair down to her knees sat against the windowsill, looking into the reflection made by thousands of tiny rain droplets. Condensation at it's most artistic.

"Who are you?" she giggled. "Tell me." Jumping down, she cornered the other girl, still sprawled on the floor in fright.

"Don't you like Inuyasha? Hmm? I wouldn't want to see what might happen to him if you didn't tell me. Come on, I'm just a curious girl. What did you see?"

Realizing that the other intended harm, not just another schoolgirl who probably forgot her books and went back to get them, the girl began crying in desperation.

"I won't tell anybody…please! I've only seen sempai…I also couldn't see his face very well, it might not've been him…I never get to see him anymore, I could only see him leave his home, and that was when…when it happened…oh please, I won't tell!

I only want to be someone speci-"

Her eyes bulged in terror as the other girl calmly placed her hand over her mouth.

"We all want to be someone special, don't we?"

The last thing seen was a Cheshire-smile glinting down before the girl gave a muffled scream and shut her eyes in horror.

The body of Ayame was found the next morning by a group of her friends. Back at Inuyasha's apartment, another girl who had been at the school the past night slept peacefully in Inuyasha's pajamas, since hers were in the wash with the other bloodstained clothes. In her clasped hand was a note, which read, '**I WON'T TELL. BE MY BOYFRIEND?**'

That would be digested later.

o

o

o

**Notes:** Thank you for reading. Please comment…onegai?


	2. Tokens Of Travel

**Notes:** Not letting myself sleep til I get the next chapter out! ;;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Anna Freaks. I'm not witty, so no jokes.

_

* * *

I only want to be someone speci-"_

_Her eyes bulged in terror as the other girl calmly placed her hand over her mouth._

"_We all want to be someone special, don't we?"_

**Fabel; 02 **

o

o

o

"Inu…Inu baby…"

Her hand on my pant leg, pulling her failing body to mine.

"Don't…call…an ambulance."

Blood exploding violently from her stomach, where she had stabbed herself.

"This time…you're coming with me."

My voice, feeble. Too pathetic! Why couldn't I ever speak up for myself?

"No…"

"What?"

"No! I don't want to come! I don't want to die!"

I let my mother die…and I didn't even try to save her. I was no better than a murderer. In fact, as the hours passed with my mother's body lying in front of me, I realized I had, in fact, caused the kill.

I was guilty.

But one good thing did come out of that. Now, I was not tied down any longer. And because of that…I met Her.

o

o

o

She did it, I know. There's never been anything more clear in my mind.

Classes were suspended for three days, causing much panic. The students were not allowed inside. One week has passed. School's gone back to normal.

There's now an empty seat behind me.

The girl has not shown up either. On the night she went missing, I stayed outside in the apartment yard waiting. She did not come back.

Mother is not here anymore either. It seems to have all been a dream…

o

o

o

The pencil rolled of the desk.

'Damn, not again.'

Sighing, Inuyasha reached down to search for it again, hoping it hadn't found it's way under some girl's skirt. While searching, he noticed his bangs were too long again.

'Can't see a thing, sheesh.'

Finding his pencil and sitting up again, he pushed back his bangs with his hand. Wondering how silly he probably looked, he eyed the classroom for a mirror. The closest he could find was the window to his left.

He could've laughed. While the reflective powers of the window were poor, he could still make out a bemused looking boy, with silver hair down to his shoulders and sharp yellow eyes glanced back at him. Trying to appear casual to any wayward observers below, he looked down out the window and stared.

A girl waved back at him.

Standing up with a start, Inuyasha only dimly registered his desk being knocked over and yelps from students behind him.

"Inuyasha? Kitagawa! What's wrong?"

The girl was walking away, a sheen of black hair waving softly.

Inuyasha had to struggle to bring himself to speak. How long had it been now…over a week? His mother was dead. There was no one to stop him.

"Teacher…I.."

The class watched eagerly as the youth turned around, eyes flashing with a new determination.

"I quit school."

Amidst the startled gasps of his classmates, Inuyasha grinned. This was his chance. Breaking into a run, he leaped over screaming students and desks alike and sprinted down the hallway.

"Hey! Kitagawa!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I heard his mother went missing…"

"Poor boy! He was always so quiet…"

"Class! Attentions back here please! I'll have to report this…wonder who he's living with now."

o

o

o

Because my bangs were flying back into my eyes, I couldn't make out much of her in the crowd of weekday shoppers. Catching glimpses of her here and there, I had to struggle to push my way out into an alley.

It was getting hard to breathe. I never did like sports too much, although I was fair at running. Why was I running? Did I really not want to lose her? Or was this my first stab at defiance to my mother? I run now because…I feel she will tell me her name. Is it really so important to me?

Yes. Yes it is.

She turns, hair billowing softly on an afternoon breeze. A crow swings by overhead, catching a drift and sailing.

I feel like I'm being reborn.

"…You're negligent to your physical health, Inuyasha. Totally out of breath. That won't help in my line of work, you know. At least you seem to have -some- endurance."

I'm in love.

o

o

o

Somewhere, in a dusty Victorian mansion, reeking of negligence and overgrown thistles, blood seeped into the badly deteriorated wooden floor. It blossomed in strange and weird patterns against the sheets and the couch stood, spotted with decoration it otherwise would never have.

A tall, sinewy man stood in the corner, eyeing his latest project. Hmm…maybe he should've been more careful with the knife. More cuts, less depth. He had barely managed to get the information he wanted out of the woman before she hemorrhaged.

"Well, did you carry out my orders?"

Smirking, the man took the phone with him and sat back on his knees, holding the phone close to the dying woman.

"Gyah…cough…heelllp…"

Putting the phone back to his ear, Naraku waited.

On the other line, a girlish voice giggled. Naraku smiled. His deed was done, then.

"What do you want to do next?"

"We're finally close to getting the last part over and done with. I'm bring back a boy who I expect will greatly help us…at least, I have high expectations for him."

"Who is this boy?"

"The son of the Kitagawa family."

"…really? I thought he was dead. Well, keep on having fun then."

"See ya."

With a click, the phone line went dead. Flashing his knife, Naraku cut the phone lines in one clean swipe, and then wiped the blood on a curtain.

"Hasta la vista, baby."

Flicking his hat in an almost gentlemanly gesture, Naraku left the building.

The woman inside died a few minutes later.

o

o

o

Across the city, a girl hung up the phone in the booth she had used. Stepping out, she watched her partner as he lazily closed his eyes and fell into a mock slumber.

"Stay there."

Cocking open one eye appraisingly, Inuyasha waited for an explanation. When it didn't come, he asked, "Well then, who was on the phone?"

"It's a secret."

"Good god, woman," he exploded. "You expect me to help you go on a slaughtering rage, but you give me no information! Where? Who? Why? When?"

"Now."

Completely awake now, Inuyasha leaned forwards onto his knees. "What do you mean? Don't leave me in the dark…Kagome."

Feeling the syllables slide off his tongue, Inuyasha gazed up at the willowy girl standing above him.

"Hush," she laughed, half joking half not, "Don't say my name. Someone might hear. I mean, right now is what I'd like to say…but we can't." Looking wistfully at the sky, Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. "I don't even know where my parents are living anymore. Wait 'til I get the address."

Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha slid down in his seat, feeling each individual wood plank as it ran across his shoulders.

Kagome laughed. "Was that relief?" she teased.

"Ah…! No!" Inuyasha blustered.

"You've already killed your parents, haven't you?" Kagome dead panned, putting on her best poker face. "Why not kill another?"

"Eh…"

"Whatever happened to your dad, anyways?" Kagome asked curiously. Distracted by the light glinting off her hair, Inuyasha swallowed.

"When I was six, he left without saying anything." Realizing where his story was leading, Inuyasha immediately turned serious and stared down into his hands. "It was when he left that Mother…"

"What did she do?"

Even without looking up, Inuyasha heard the care in her voice as she lightly tread on something unknown to her. It wasn't curiosity, but a real secret need of her to know.

"Ah…no. It was nothing."

Feeling the iron wall that immediately came down hard between them, Kagome stood up.

"Well, okay. If you want to come with me, take my stuff, because I have to do some things. Let's meet under the Turnstile bridge in two hours."

Glad that she could take his blunt ending of subjects and still give out an invitation to him, Inuyasha nodded. "Turnstile…got it."

She flicked a finger out at him in departure. "See ya."

Stumbling out of the bench, he called, "Wait…" Realizing his feeble call didn't even reach her, he sat slowly back down. Looking back down to the ground, he started when he saw her boots in his line of vision.

"Why do you look like that?"

Squinting against the sun, Inuyasha looked up into the girl's dark brown eyes. Her bangs waved softly at him.

"I don't have time to spare. Two hours. I'll see you then."

"Uhm…ok."

Not caring to watch the girl leave once again, Inuyasha stood up and walked away in the other direction. As the steps he took grew longer, his stride became more powerful and decisive.

'I'm my own person,' he realized. 'I'm free!'

o

o

o

I was freed of my mother.

When she was still alive, I had to take Japanese acting courses and piano at the evening school. As a result of having to work so much to pay the tuition for school and normal living expenses, she became angry.

In the evening she came into my bed.

"I love you Inu, because you're becoming more and more like your daddy."

And then, that one night…

She was particularly depressed, and had gotten the kitchen knife in an attempt to kill me.

"Stop it mother! Please!"

"Somebody like you…-swing-…I shouldn't have given birth to!"

And then she broke down.

"…brute."

Mother had already been mentally unstable for some time. I just wanted to forget everything. Nobody knew about my situation. Why couldn't I just hide it from myself as well?

Washing my hands, I remove any last trace of whatever it is in this house that haunts me.

Kagome has helped me out of all of it. I owe my sanity to her. I'm in luck now. Maybe I'll never have to come back.

Everything's packed now. Clothes and utilities. Some money. No memories.

"Goodbye Mother."

But I still don't know if I can kill somebody.

o

o

o

"Ah! Kitagawa! You've returned!"

From the back of the classroom, Inuyasha turned to sweat it out under a goggle of students.

"Are you really quitting?"

"Are you going to work?"

"How will you support yourself?"

"Sensei was worried because of you."

Going to his desk, the youth smiled weakly as he took out books and papers to place in his luggage. "I quit because of personal reasons."

"Eh, uhm, what for?"

Smiling mysteriously, he shook his head. "I cannot say. But hey, I'm not that popular. You guys won't miss me that much."

While the girls swarmed and giggled at their last chance to say goodbye, one dark featured boy stood apart and eyed the crowd suspiciously.

'So Kitagawa truly is leaving…'

o

o

o

The principle lay down his glasses and sighed. Lines in his face sagged and dug deep.

"So your mother is missing. I'm very sorry, it must be hard on you. If it's like that, then it can't be helped. But this is all very surprising." Seeing the boy's pained expression, the principle immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, it was not in my business to express opinions. It is good, however, that you want to go and work for your own living expenses. We already have part of your tuition fee. If we don't receive all of it, you can't come back to school."

Inuyasha shook his head. Once again, the determination came back into his eyes.

"I think you misunderstand. I have decided to quit. I'm leaving."

o

o

o

The sun sparkled on the flowing waves of the river. Stretching his legs, Inuyasha flicked pebbles into the water. Making sure the luggage was all carefully placed under the bridge and out of range of the water, he lay down and sighed.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Suddenly, he realized the air around had grown cold. Maybe a cloud had passed by overhead. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see the hard face of another boy standing over him.

Sitting up quickly, Inuyasha stood and brushed off his pants. Even while appearing merely surprised, he mentally counted and added up the odds.

Three guys…the one in middle seems to be their leader. Their uniforms…guys that went to my school.

The boy he had seen first walked up. Swinging his arms into his pockets, Inuyasha caught a glance at muscles before they disappeared, shoved deep into the school uniform pants.

"You…" The voice was cutting, some rough and ready quality that had been disturbed was now out.

"What kind of connection did you have to Ayame Tagami?"

Shit.

Thoughts raced rapidly inside Inuyasha's mind. Ayame Tagami was the girl who had silently watched in horror as he buried his mother. The prevent things from being known, Kagome had killed her. But could he say any of that?

"Mizukiwa Kouga…" Inuyasha started, remembering the old classmate's face. Kouga didn't seem to be planning on just chatting. Abruptly, he stepped up. Inuyasha bewilderedly saw the hurt expression on his classmate's face.

"Ayame…" Kouga said haltingly, "…she was a childhood friend of mine. I told her to stay away from you, but she didn't listen. She really cared for you, you know? I told her someone like her shouldn't get messed up with a creepy guy like you. While she was getting killed, I was arranging her surprise birthday party. She would've been sixteen you bastard, sixteen." Continuing, Kouga walked closer and Inuyasha felt himself backing up. He was mere feet away from the edge of the river now.

"Your mother disappeared, Ayame was killed, and just one week later you decide to move. Don't play innocent with me, boy. Something's been weird about you and I'm just now getting to the bottom of it. You…probably killed them both. You bastard!"

Inuyasha stared coldly back, even though his mind was racing in turmoil. 'What can I say?'

"I didn't do it," he snarled, pushing a startled Kouga back into his friends. "I didn't kill my mother or Ayame. You're a sick psycho to think that up."

Inwardly, Inuyasha was surprised at his own daring. He hadn't killed Ayame, that was true. But his mother…?

Something inside Kouga's eyes snapped, and his eyes brows immediately came together in anger. "You fucker! Stop lying!"

With a kick, he sent Inuyasha sprawling in pain onto the ground. Wrenched up in pain, Inuyasha dimly saw the two other boys coming closer. As they menaced him, Inuyasha sleepily saw his mother standing behind them.

'Mother. So you've come to take me back.'

She grinned, unseen by anyone else.

Suddenly, a splash came from in front of Inuyasha. Looking up, he saw the three boys, running back with arms raised over their faces. All three were dripping with some strange black liquid.

Up on the bridge came a giggle. "Looks like fun, Inu-kun. Why didn't you wait for me?"

Kouga growled, wiping the thick black liquid away from his face. "You bitch, piss off."

With a cry of delight, Kagome grasped the handrail in one hand and leapt off the bridge. Falling from over fifteen feet down, she landed perfectly in the grass.

"Piss off," she said quietly, "to here, maybe?"

'Impressive,' Inuyasha thought proudly. The other guys were already backing up. Only Kouga stood firm, but even he looked vaguely surprised. Inuyasha couldn't tell too well. His hair had also taken some of the strange liquid and his bangs were in his way again.

"Uwah!" The three boys backed up as Kagome walked forwards. She threw something into the air and then caught it. A lighter. A small spark lit up.

"Do you know what you were sprayed with?" she asked calmly.

Inuyasha felt his insides rebel. "No…" he whispered.

"Gasoline."

The three dripping boys stood, torn between their faithfulness to their cause and the menacing power of the one girl with her lighter.

"Didn't you hear me? Fuck off."

Immediately, two ran off, leaving Kouga behind.

"Ahh, hey, wait! You jackasses!" he screamed. Turning, he let loose his anger on Kagome. "You bitch, who are you? Jumping from three stories up…are you crazy?"

Kagome ignored him and turned to Inuyasha. "You 'kay?"

Weakly, Inuyasha stared.

"Hey! You!" Kouga shouted. Turning her attention back to Kouga, Kagome jerked a finger behind her.

"Go take a dunk in the lake," she called to Inuyasha. "You reek of oil."

As he stumbled off to comply, Kagome grinned. Reaching into her belt, she pulled out a rod. Flicking her wrist, the rod extended as segments inside slid out and locked into place, revealing a long iron pole.

With a whip-like movement, Kagome brought the pole crashing into Kouga's cheekbone. A audible crack sounded as bones were smashed. Inuyasha crawled out of the lake in time to watch, stunned, as Kouga fell to the ground.

"Shit…" Kouga moaned, holding his bloodied face. "What…are you?"

"Maybe you should've run like your friends," Kagome replied, stepping back to Inuyasha. "In other words, you're really in no position to question me." Throwing a malicious smile at him, time seemed to freeze.

"Complain and I'll kill."

Inuyasha looked up to the back of the girl he followed. "K…Kagome…"

With a kick, the girl spun and nailed Kouga in the midriff, causing him to fall over retching.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. "Stop it! Kagome."

Pausing, the girl stood watching Kouga writhe in pain.

Maybe he really could stop her. "Uh…uhm…Kagome. Stop it, he's had enough. "

"Eh?"

Reaching up, Inuyasha felt his hand fall softly on her bare shoulder. As he watched his fingertips slide slowly off, he saw she had the tattoo of a lizard running up her arm.

"I think you've done enough."

She shook his hand off. "And I think you're too weak, Inu-kun. Do you really want to be my partner like that?"

Speechless, Inuyasha watched as she flung the pole to him.

"Take this. Stand up."

Following her orders, he stood up, wondering how he could tower over the petite girl so much while still following her orders.

"Ka...gome?"

"Look, grasp it firmly…"

"But…"

"…so that you can strike."

Looking into her set expression, Inuyasha realized she wasn't joking. Staring at her in horrific bewilderment with the sound of Kouga whimpering in his ears, he realized just how lost he could become, listening to her voice. The slim corners of her eyes shot up in amusement.

"Come on."

Taking the rod, Inuyasha walked forwards and looked down at the lying form of Kouga without emotion.

"Whoever you kill won't be able to say anything afterwards. 'Dead men tell no tales'."

Kouga panted. "Kita..gawa…don't…"

"You can finish him in one strike. I won't show you how to do it. Don't worry about anyone else, it's only important for you to survive."

Inuyasha didn't give voice to his own thoughts. 'What about me, Kagome? If you had to, would you kill me?'

"Kill him Inuyasha. Along with the ghost of your mother."

With Kagome's voice ringing in his ears and the sight of his mother replacing that of his classmate's in front of his eyes, Inuyasha felt tears form from the corners of his eyes.

"So…sorry…"

Inside his mind, he saw himself cowering in front of his mother, tears rolling down.

His eyes from back then and Kouga's eyes turned into one.

He swung down.

Gong.

From behind him, Kagome watched in approval.

o

o

o

'I…'

Sitting on his luggage pack, Inuyasha carefully rinsed the iron pole under a water fountain in the park nearby. When he was done, Kagome took it from him and showed him how to retract it until it looked like an ordinary keychain.

'…hadn't hit another person until now.'

"How long are you going to cry, Inu-kun?"

"I…"

Kouga's frightened eyes haunted him. Inuyasha couldn't get them out of his mind. Through the haze of his tears, Inuyasha saw the girl bend down in front of him. She took his hands into her lap and smiled, no more Cheshire cat. Now, she was just a harmless little kitten.

"They didn't hurt you badly," she remarked, looking as innocent as she could. "It's hard the first time. You'll get over it. Truly…your training will take some time."

"…"

She grinned. Taking his hands, she wrapped them around her face.

"Well done. I have to praise you."

Feeling his hands encircle her pale, cool face, Inuyasha had to smile.

"Let's go," she said, dropping his hands and getting to her feet. Slinging a backpack over her shoulder, she waved to him. "While you were waiting, I got some more supplies for out trip." She pointed to a deceptively light looking knapsack. "Carry that for me."

Putting his hand on the strap, Inuyasha felt himself lurch forwards. "What the hell? It's way too heavy! What do you have in this, bodies?"

"Nope! No human inside -that- one!"

"Wait…ew!"

"I was just joking, sheesh."

Both disappeared, each following each other into the fading sun.

o

o

o

**Notes:** This is fun. I haven't slept for hours now. :grin:


	3. Twilight Dawns

**Notes:** New character! New character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Anna Freaks. The original plot line has died a miserable death. The OOC-ness is overpowering. Nothing makes sense anymore.

_I will never see the sky the same way  
__And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday and I  
__Will never cease to fly if held down and  
__I will always reach too high because I've seen…I've seen  
__Twilight_

_Vanessa Carlton_

* * *

_He swung down._

_Gong._

_From behind him, Kagome watched in approval._

**Fabel; 03 **

o

o

o

Inuyasha rinsed the dinner plates.

It was quiet in the small apartment. Kagome was out buying maps and Naraku was just out. No explanation.

He hadn't had received many answers to the questions he had about the man, and he knew better than to ask Naraku himself. The man gave off the strangest aura, and Inuyasha was more than happy to stay out of the elder man's piercing eyes.

All Inuyasha knew that he was staying at the man's apartment indefinitely. Kagome obviously knew and trusted Naraku, but to what extent Inuyasha had yet to find out.

Did he know about…?

"Hey! Inu-kun! I'm baaaack!"

Kagome skipped her way into the kitchen, juggling folded maps as she did so.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "That took awhile. Why'd you go this late at night?"

The girl playfully punched him. "Pack up some bandages, will ya? I've decided to go on a little trip."

The boy only stared. And he had thought nothing else would surprise him anymore…

"Kagome."

"Yes?" She found some chips and stored them in her backpack.

"It's 11:30. Way past normal traveling hours."

"Yes, we have to hurry," she replied airily, scrawling a note to Naraku.

"Where to?"

"Kansai!"

o

o

o

He was dreaming.

Between the fall and the snap of the tiger's jaw, there was a deep, frightening silence.

The young girl stood, head bowed, clasping a small bear-like toy in her arms. Her hands were bloody.

_Everyone is gone. Will you leave me too?_

Throwing his sheets off him, Sesshomaru bolted up in a panic. The various clocks settled comfortably in his small room ticked, unaware, never stopping.

"The dream again…" he breathed. Tick. Tick. He purposely kept many clocks in his room, to remind him of the sanity he hoped still existed inside him.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Wake up. Get up. Shower. Get dressed. Get coffee. Get ready.

It was routine, but the girl in his dream kept coming back, wanting to interfere with his meticulously arranged days. Sesshomaru hated things he didn't understand, and he certainty did not understand the little girl, standing alone in his thoughts.

The burning sensation inside of him as the contents of his coffee mug swirled in his mouth deepened. The border of the kitchen ended abruptly two feet to the side of the table. It was a pitiful apartment home, just large enough to support the three-person family, but never roomy enough for comfort. A man, swathed in blankets, lay in the next room.

His father, sick. Had been sick. Was sick. Will still be sick. All tenses applied, his father still did not move.

In front of the stove, a young girl turned to sadly watch where her brother's gaze laid. Rin worked up a smile as she took the empty mug from her brother's firm grasp.

"It's alright, Sesshomaru."

Her younger brother only stared at the unmoving body, unwilling to face the soft features hovering over him. "I hate this life. Everyone's forced to work to their deaths, just making enough to survive. We're stuck."

His sister patted his hand absently, mind already set on other household chores. "I don't mind working. It's not like we're in financial difficulty, Sesshomaru. Come on, hurry up and finish your breakfast so that I can do the plates."

Pained, Sesshomaru did as he was told. Tightening his shoelaces, he felt the Rin's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need some money?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

He hated taking hard-earned money from his sister. She had worked herself for so long, she could no longer see how bleak her future was. She was twenty one, and had no prospect of going further than the housemaid she was.

His father drove him crazy.

Her half-hearted wave unnoticed, Rin tiredly sat on the front step of the apartment door, crossing her hands over her knees as she watched her younger brother walk away. Lately, Sesshomaru had been ignoring her, and when he did speak, she never held her brother's eye for more than a second. He was nineteen, and would turn twenty this year. Was it just a phase, or…maybe he knew. Had she shown too much? Did he feel anguished? Confused?

Hearing her father shift in his sleep, Rin burrowed her head deeper into her arms. Maybe one day she'd tell him. No, she thought firmly, no more waiting.

'I'll tell him today,' she thought, feeling a burden being lifted as her heart burned with a new resolve. 'I'll tell him everything. I don't care what father says, he can't prevent me. Sesshomaru has a right to know.

'I'll tell him how I'm not his sister and how our father is not our father. I'll tell him of his past and the Kakusei. I'll tell him everything I know, as soon as he comes home. I'll tell him…'

Rin faltered, collecting her thoughts as she clenched her fists.

'I'll tell him how much I love him.'

o

o

o

Staring into the shaded glass of the subway train, Sesshomaru watched idly as the rafters and beams of the next stop slid into place. Running a slim hand through his hair to settle out any knots, he watched his own tawny pupils dilate, and then expand in the changing light.

The girl…when did he first start having those dreams?

Not more then a week before had they started. They seemed so familiar, always leaving a bitter taste of nostalgia in his throat. There was something waiting for him. He refused to be tied down by his sick father and unmoving sister, even if he did love Rin so much. Yes, maybe even more so because of his love. Sesshomaru constantly had the sick feeling in his gut that his feelings were too strong, too bold and rash. Everything was wrong, and if he didn't get away now, they'd never quit. His heart felts as though it had entered the hidden hole-entrance of Wonderland and had fallen through upside-down.

It was so completely wrong, wrong wrong wrong. Out of everyone in the world, why was she the one he cared for? How would he ever be able to tell her? He could not care for her. He could not support her. He would never be able to make her happy. He could only limit their relationship and continue distancing himself away from the person he loved most.

His own sister!

The compartment jerked as the train pulled away from the stop. Sesshomaru merely tightened his grip on a rail, but others weren't as stable. A passenger behind him slumped against his shoulder. Sesshomaru waited for the person to back away and apologize. The moment never came.

"Do not turn around."

Immediately, he tensed. There was some strange aura around the voice behind him. Feminine, young. Possibly younger than him. The accent was girlish and impetuous, commanding and haughty, as if used to be being obeyed.

"Excuse me?"

"Maezono Sesshomaru-kun."

So she knew his name. What information did that give him? Almost nothing. He certainty would have more to go on if he could only see her face. Recalling the tinted windows of the tram, Sesshomaru lifted his eyes slowly.

"Don't look."

Too late. He watched idly as the girl darted behind his shoulder.

"I'm Kagome, don't you remember?"

Suddenly, the name tumbled through from the darkest depths of his mind. Mouth worked open in surprise, Sesshomaru mouthed the syllables noiselessly. Kagome, the girl from his dreams! In surprise, he jerked away, not remembering her command. A small hand shot out and prodded him sharply in his side.

He waited, feeling the numbing sensation coursing through his body. Running was now out of the question, it was taking all his strength just to keep upright. Some nerve endings had been bruised. He couldn't move with feeling jolts of electric fire running through his body.

"I told you not to turn around."

"Why not?" His voice smoothly covered the pain. If there was one thing he did not want to, that was to let slip unneeded emotion to this stranger.

"Sesshomaru-kun, do you know the situation you are in?"

"I was not aware we had one."

"The man reading the newspaper- no, don't look- has been shadowing you for some time now."

Once again, the windows provided the easy access. Hmm. Sesshomaru had to admit that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. Whoever the other man was, he was a real amateur. Obvious looks a blind person would've been able to sense kept being thrown his way, and it was only because Sesshomaru had been so caught up in his thoughts that he not noticed them 'til now.

"Why would anyone be shadowing me?"

The girl hid behind his shoulder again, blocking any visual contact. "You don't know anything," she teased, voice muffled against his coat.

"I'd know more if you let on to what -you- obviously do," he replied, exasperation clear.

She only giggled. "Try asking your father. He definitely knows something."

Spinning around, she finally allowed Sesshomaru a quick glance at her. Small and willowy, she barely came up to his shoulder but made up for lack of height with her piercing eyes. Her bangs danced wildly against a soft pale face. Her actions seemed calm and composed, but the shadows that played across her dark eyes were mischievous.

"See ya. We'll meet again."

The sliding doors opened and the intercom announced the new stop.

"Be careful."

Exit.

o

o

o

The empty warehouses turned their gaping eye-sockets to the street.

Sesshomaru took quiet steps down the edge of the sidewalk. He preferred to use the back streets, since in noise comparison, the alleys were more suited to his hearing.

His father? What did his father know? In his knowledge, Sesshomaru could pick out nothing outstanding his father had ever done. The only thing he was sure about his father was that he knew how to sleep. Sesshomaru remembered no mother, and had never cared to ask Rin. Besides, how would she know? He was the elder; if anyone had the chance to remember their mother when she was still alive (not that he could assume she was dead either), it was him.

Suddenly feeling waves of apprehension washing over him, Sesshomaru turned around a corner and pantomimed steps, walking without actually gaining any distance. Quieting his movements, he waited.

True to his instinct, half a minute later he heard steps slowly coming from beyond the building wall. Reaching into his pocket, he flipped out a pocketknife, just in time to meet the blade to the staggered stranger's nose as he turned around the corner.

Carefully examining the stunned look on the man's face, Sesshomaru saw there was no trace of real fear.

"Why are you following me?"

The man immediately flinched and ran off, heels clattering on the sidewalk.

Gritting his teeth with the thought of his sister sitting in the kitchen forlornly, watching the dinner turn cold, Sesshomaru dashed down the street after the man, knife still in hand.

Keeping his eyes focused on the man, Sesshomaru sprinted down the corner, following the man through back ways and alleys, until they ran past an old garage. Following the man into the garage, Sesshomaru immediately berated himself for his mistake.

Instantly, large blurs appeared in the shadows and formed a circle around him. The man following him was nowhere to be seen. As Sesshomaru turned slowly, the light from outside struck the strangely pale faces of the blurs.

Ten or so men encircled him. What he had thought to be a trick of the light turned out to be masks, flimsy plastic ones used as more of a cover than protection. The full face masks had slim openings for the eyes that tilted upwards and snakelike slits for breathing.

And then there was the lizard. A black silhouette of a lizard, limbs outstretched, resting on the forehead of the mask.

Whatever the use of the masks, the overall effect was threatening. Not to mention primarily reptilian.

Seeing as the masked men were starting to come closer, Sesshomaru crouched into a starting stance and flexed his fingers. One unlucky figure took a step forwards, only to meet the full force of Sesshomaru's kick as it went sailing across his midriff. With the frontal attack, the man fell over, clutching his stomach. Grabbing the metal pole that had fallen from the man's grasp, Sesshomaru straightened quickly, this time with a careless smile on his face.

"Who's next?"

Within seconds, three more men were down, and another had his mask split, but not cut off. Another whack sent him sprawling on the ground, neck at a strange angle.

Preparing to do away with more of the men, Sesshomaru froze when he felt something from behind. Turning, he saw the knife hilt that seemed to grow out of his back. In satisfaction, the attacker walked forwards, thinking his prey had been subdued.

Whack. Six down.

But Sesshomaru knew he couldn't last for much longer. Drop-kicking a seventh, he had to stifle a gasp as the knife tore deeper with the movement. Falling to his knees, he tried wrenching out the knife, only sending more pain waves through his body. From the edges of his vision, he saw boots coming closer.

"Don't you listen? I warned you, Sesshomaru-kun."

Suddenly, the heads of three of the men burst into bloody rain. Blood spewed out in all directions, most of it hitting Sesshomaru in the face. The others tried to run, but they were shot in the back. Sesshomaru watched, noting how all bullets found their mark easily. Not one shot was wasted.

There was a soft thump behind him, and then he was joined by the girl from earlier, Kagome.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she sighed, spreading her arms, as if to embrace the atmosphere.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether she was talking about the dead men or the day. It was a nice day, wasn't it? Nice day it was. But the blood…

He fainted.

o

o

o

Inuyasha closed the car door behind him and easily leaped over the railing. He bent over the nearest corpse, admiring the angle at which an arm was bent.

"Messy. How're we supposed to clean this up?"

Kagome shrugged, already making her way to Sesshomaru's limp body. "We aren't. They'll be found soon, so help me carry this guy into the car."

Between the two of them, they were able to stagger back to the small car parked outside.

"Got any idea how to fix the knife?"

Kagome shrugged. "Naraku-san will fix him."

Inuyasha mentally envisioned bandaging the injured man. There really was no way he could unless the knife was out. Keeping a stable hand, he pulled the knife out smoothly and peered at the broken skin.

'I don't _think_ it's too deep…'

He found the bandages in the trunk of the car, and messily applied them, standing back to admire his work.

Kagome winced. "If that's abstract art, it might just make it into the local traveling art show."

"And what do you know about art?"

Kagome proudly pointed to her latest bloody work.

"Tons."

o

o

o

It was the little hand that he first noticed.

As more of the girl appeared, he saw her dress was stained red.

Then, he looked into her eyes and was lost.

"Why is there blood everywhere?"

The girl laughed, a little half-cry.

"Because…everyone is dead."

The young Kagome wept.

Sesshomaru woke up.

o

o

o

There was no ticking.

Wondering if he had finally gone insane, Sesshomaru sat up and regretted the action immediately as his back exploded in pain. Breathing in and out to steady his thoughts, he analyzed the room.

He was in a bed next to a window, which was draped over. On his right, there was a curtain that hid the rest of the room from view.

The curtain was pulled back and a surprised face stared at him.

"Finally, you're awake."

Sesshomaru studied the face carefully, committing each detail to memory. The boy in front of him was younger, around seventeen he guessed. Long, almost girlish bangs hung loosely in front of his face and silver hair drifted past his shoulders. From behind his ridiculous bangs was a startling set of tawny eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Same to you."

Sesshomaru was filled with strong dislike for the boy's sarcastic tone. Working through his dry throat, Sesshomaru asked, "Where's the girl murderer?"

Following the boy's jerked finger, Sesshomaru saw the girl sprawled on a couch, reading a newspaper.

"Good afternoon!" she chirped happily.

"Girl, tell me where I am."

"So bossy, sheesh. You're in an apartment here at Tokyo."

Tokyo? Since when did he live in-!

Rin!

Yanking the covers aside, Sesshomaru grit his teeth against the pain and stumbled off the bed. Too over confident in his actions, he had to catch the side of the bed to prevent himself from falling when his knees buckled.

"Whoa there!" The boy tried to help, but Sesshomaru brushed him off.

"What's the hurry?" the girl asked lazily, setting down her newspaper. "You just got here, are you that anxious to leave?"

Rin. Rin. Rin.

"Girl, I have to leave," he replied, tasting blood where his teeth had clamped into his tongue. "My sister…"

"…is no longer a player in this game."

Seeing Sesshomaru's confused look, Kagome bundled up the newspaper and threw it at him.

"Read the first page."

"I don't have time to-"

"Read it."

Grudgingly, Sesshomaru let go of the bedside and slid to the floor. Picking up the newspaper, his eyes first caught the picture of his sister, then his father. And then the headline.

_'Murders in Kyoto.'_

If he strained, Sesshomaru could hear beyond the ringing in his ears to Kagome's voice.

"I've had my hands full obtaining you and keeping you here."

The article told of a double murder.

"I couldn't do anything for them."

The caption under his sister's picture lunged out at him.

'_Rin Maezono (21). Deceased.'_

o

o

o

**Notes: **Ugh, this took awhile. Um…I'm trying to think of anything that needs clarification…

Okay, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are _not_ related in this story, okay? See, I told you this story would die of OOCness one day…

Sesshomaru loved his sister. His sister is now dead. I don't think he'll have a pairing in this story. Sorry.

Naraku will be explained for later.

The Kakusei will also be elaborated on. Kudos to anyone who actually even caught that. :laughs: No one cares…

Oh, and I changed the title. It just made no sense before, so I'm a little happier.


End file.
